Conventional storage technologies facilitate remote data storage and access via the cloud. However, as the demand for such storage and access has increased, so too has the risk of storage failures and costs associated with recovering data from such failures. In this regard, when storage devices are added to a group of storage devices, e.g., during a scale out of the group, conventional erasure coding technologies manage storage failure risk by performing complete re-coding of the data. Consequently, conventional storage technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.